Real
by JackJReid
Summary: Pokemon, but a bit more believable. If you can believe that.
1. Prologue

08:11a.m., July 16th- 2009

Well, howdy there, Mr Journal. Been a while since we had a chat. I figure I'd better fill you in on some stuff before I ship out. But yeah, this'll probably be my last entry for a _while_. There's a good reason for that, but I'll explain more later- got some more pressing issues first.

Well, first off, I really don't have that much of school left. I've successfully managed to navigate my way through it without much damage. Fair enough, a couple of the people there severely dented my vocabulary, grammar and pronounciation. I guess I won't be seeing them for much longer anyway.

Oh, something infuriating happened too. Well, good in some ways, I guess; Amazon and Pacific University accepted my applications, but I kind of only chose them as fillers, I needed three Unis to apply to. Nile City rejected me. I guess they had better Neuro applicants. Still, qualifications don't mean much these days. I'd still have liked to go, Nile City is an amazing place. I guess I'll be headed there eventually anyway, HA!! So yeah, they sent me one of those cool little holographic card thingies, apparently Nile City's rich enough to just send them out free. The Dean of the University was the guy talking on it. Goddamn, he needs to get rid of that moustache, he looks like he's got a bushy grey curtain stapled to his top lip. It was hilarious watching him talk- it- it just DANCED. Whoa, tangent. Yeah, he was all "We are very sorry to inform you, Mr Reid, you have been unsuccessful in your application for the Neuroscience course in Nile City University. We wish you the best of luck in the rest of your endeavours.". And people make fun of me for having a "posh accent", I felt like I was something on the bottom of his _shoe_.

I've still got my Graduation Ceremony at the school to attend, not that I can really be bothered with it all, Big Steve Miller, the new Rector's just going to be babbling on about how well we've all done and crap. He's such a pompous upper-class moron. I guess he just doesn't understand how normal people work. Ah well, we'll just need to endure his speeches about Respect with a capital R.

**ANYWAY**, seriously Mr Journal, you need to stop me going on these tangents, we'll get things done so much faster- I need to be getting off to school soon. Yeah, I've just decided to Hell with Uni or College- if they don't want the best, they're not getting the best. I'm going to walk the path of the High School Dropout- I'll become a Pokemon Trainer. Yeeah, that's not really that like me, but screw it, I may as well do something I'm good at. Yeah, with a crapload of luck, I'll manage to kick ass in the Gyms and get pretty feared as a Trainer. I've been doing amazingly in the school leagues, so that's probably a good sign, right? So yeah, I'll tell my friends I'm off on my quest-type-thing at Graduation today and I'll set off on my **epic journey** afterwards. Harris and Lucien are amazing, Lucien's adorable, he keeps imitating a huge novel, all that's on it is a beautifully engraved cover, and the gold title "ADVENTURE", with the same word just _plastered_ over every page right the way through. Harris has been full of energy, he's been helping me pack for the journey, he's been great for getting my crap off of the top shelves. I love Pokemon.

So yeah, my Kecleon and Ditto are massively excited about this (me too), but my parents.. Well, they're my parents, I guess. I wasn't expecting them to be hugely pleased about me going. Well, Dad doesn't seem to mind as much as I was expecting, but Mum actually asked me not to go. I wish she'd kept that to herself, it's not her choice to make- what I do with my life is my choice. Still though, I think she's pretty glad I'm doing something with my pretty aimless life, rather than becoming jobless. Weirdly, my _Grandparents_ were the ones that gave me the most support out of my entire family. Grandpa helped most. I think he was always disappointed that Dad didn't go become a Trainer, so he's putting everything he's got into me. He passed down a set of belts he had when he was a Trainer. One goes across my chest, it attaches to a backpack, it has a pocket for a Pokedex, even some small buckles and stuff for holding some of my more often used Items. The second goes around my waist and has studs that'll hold 6 Pokeballs on me, which I'm obviously going to need. Last belt goes around my thigh, that holds a little knife that I might need just in case. Well, I use "little" rather loosely, my Grandpa says he fended off an Ursaring when all his Pokemon had fainted. So yeah, Grandpa ended up spending a crapload of money on me, I've been given a shipment of Quick, Dusk and Pokeballs, along with an entire Pharmacy worth of medicine. I told Grandpa not to do all of this, I mean surely he realises it's too much? Yeah, I told him he should be keeping his pension of my Grandma and him, not wasting his money on me. Yeah, he ended up 'encouraging' me to take it. Remember Blackout, his old Manectric? Yeah, I love that thing, he's the only black Manectric I've seen apart from on the internet. Anyway, he basically directed Blackout's attention toward me.. Even though he's getting old, Blackout's still damn scary when he's growling.

So yeah, my unsuccessful application really set the ball rolling for me, I started making preparations for my 'quest', saving money, etc. Yeah, I ended up treating myself to a little gadget that you probably haven't heard much about, Mr Journal. It's the brainchild of a trio of brilliant minds, the Head Researcher and father of the Pokegear, from Johto's Radio Tower, along with the famed, late Professor Oak of Kanto, and the CEO of Apple, Steve Jobs. It's called the iPoke, and is a really amazing piece of equipment (Hell, it fits right into that pocket on my belt!). Honestly, the things it can do are incredible, it is seriously the most amazing thing I've ever owned. I figure catching Pokemon will help keep me occupied on my travels, so the Pokedex Function on the iPoke will come in handy- though I doubt I'll need that much background on what I see, I understand that pretty well already. The Pokedex Function should be pretty well worn out by the time I finish! Well, that said, I don't technically own any Pokemon, I've never taken the time to formally capture Harris or Lucien, I'll need to if I plan to enter formal tournaments.

Next, there's the World Map application, that'll come in handy should I get lost, which I _will_, but don't tell Mum & Dad! Of course, I'm probably not going to leave the country after all, I'm really happy in Mune.

Naturally, since it's an Apple product, it has a Music Function. I put all of my music on it, which was **legally bought from iTunes**, so for the love of God, don't kill me for having music. I reckon some amazing soundtracks will fit in well with whatever new scenery I end up with around me.

Then, also handily, is the Phone Function. It has its obvious applications, useful for making friends, keeping in touch with family.. I'm sure at least my Grandpa will want regular updates of how I'm doing, right? Thank God for caller ID for when I don't feel like talking to le parentals.

Ooh, on the subject of buying things.. I ordered my Trainer Gear, it's set to arrive today. I reeeeaaaally can't wait, it's SO AWESOME. Yeah, the parents decided they were going to bankroll my Trainer Gear being made, successfully securing my eternal love and gratitude. So I met up with Goliath Gear's Head Designer and he and I put our heads together to come up with my custom stuff. We came up with all of my clothes, equipment, EVERYTHING is fully custom and looks amazing. Goliath is the market leader for Trainer Gear, I totally get why now, they deserve it so much more than their competitors.

So yeah, Harris is getting all restless and stuff. He's giving me that Look, staring at the door and squirming in circles. I'm sure you know what I mean, Mr Journal- the "I need to go" look. I'll give him time to go on the way to school. Lucien and him are coming with me to Graduation, so hopefully he'll be empty and won't pee everywhere.

So this looks like it, Mr Journal. You're going to be spending a looooong time on the top shelf. I figure I'll fill you in on everything that happens when I get back. Should be quite a story for you. I'll see if I can't find you a nice slim paperback to keep you company when I get back. Yeah, word of advice for while I'm away. Don't mess with The Lord of the Rings. He's **huge**!

See you soon!

-Jack


	2. Chapter 1

Tuesday 4 August, 2012.

The current topic of research at the Nile City Military Research Centre (henceforth referred to as NCMRC) is the wartime application of animal soldiers.

It has been decided by the UN that the training of these animal soldiers is simply not cost-effective and will therefore be brought to a stop if a financially viable solution is not found within the next year. To that end, it is our objective to find a means to simply make the animals themselves learn more quickly. For this purpose, we have engineered the Polymerase and Kinase Rapid Synthesising protein molecule. This will make animals faster, smarter, stronger, possess more stamina. It is projected that these will increase by at least 100%, though we have no physical evidence until testing occurs.

We hope that the PKRS can bring about what is necessary.

I

"'S'up, Jumbo?"

The Snorlax rumbled in response and slowly turned on its side to face the sound. It loosed a yawn that rivalled its stomach in immensity and blinked slowly at an open window, scratching at the fur on its chin, which was matted with the remains of sticky food.

Jack was standing on a desk with his head and right arm sticking out of the window, his grin suddenly disappeared when he saw the mess on Jumbo's face. He grimaced, quickly circumnavigating the mouth-area and scratched behind the behemoth's ear.

"Good boy, Jumbo. You hungry? I'll see what I can find, won't be long!" Jack yawned, thinking _Damn that Snorlax. Contagious yawns, ugh._ He hopped down off of the desk, managing to blind himself with the fringe of his hair. Deftly flicking it out of his eyes, he looked around his room. _I__'__m such a freaking slob. I wonder what I__'__ll do with trash when I__'__m out in the world._ He dropped a large, empty bottle of water on top of the already overflowing recycling bin, and continued to clean his bedroom.

Jumbo rolled over again and laid his head back on the grass. He watched the clouds drift lazily through the bright sky overhead until he fell back asleep.

He dreamt of breakfast.

It was a simple room, with few colours. The most vibrant things were Jack's books, of which there were many, ranging from several old editions of the Bulbapædia Compendiums Absol through Zubat, to an ancient, hulking First Edition version of The Lord of the Rings, along with a vast collection of school textbooks. The shelves that crested his room were not only decorated by books, there were photographs of Jack with his family, wrinkled, newborn, pet, friend, blood-relative and by marriage, all were there. Dwarfed in importance they were, however, by a magnificent ornate black and gold urn, with a stylised depiction of trees, their blooming flowers represented by glittering jewels. This urn contained the ashes of a Pokemon who his mother had captured at a young age, a Persian who had been a Meowth years ago, known as Dodger. Dodger had for years been Jack's best friend- since he was born, the one with whom he talked when he needed to share his feelings, his family. Dodger had grown old, as if overnight in Jack's eyes. He developed liver cancer. It was wholly inoperable, rendering Dodger capable of very little movement, causing him constant pain. No available medicines worked, and the gorgeous feline's Health slowly dwindled, something which no amount of Max Potions could reverse. The difficult decision was made and Dodger was put to sleep, wrenching Jack's heart in two, from which he never fully emotionally recovered.

The desk was white like the shelves, covered in sketch paper, used and unused, anatomical drawings, notes, but the resplendent journal took pride of place, its dark green leather cover engraved with the name "Mr Journal". Its pages had been filled years ago, but Jack had become too attached to get rid of it or start afresh, and had taken to adding new pages into it. The last page was sitting open, freshly completed. Jack brushed a pen off of Mr Journal, forced it closed, lifted the book and jumped onto his bed to better reach the shelves. He slid Mr Journal in behind The Lord of the Rings with a hastily scribbled note attached inside the front cover, and whispered "For protection."

The carpeted floor played host to a little but deep, dark brown basket with a red towel inside it. Harris the Kecleon was sitting there, staring at Jack in a way that said _Would you hurry up? I have to pee, here!_ Jack looked around while looking for his shoes and saw the expression, "Alright, alright, don't have a Skitty."

Jack got up and stretched, vaguely, sleepily wondered something about pink and yawned over to the door. Harris scampered along the hallway ahead of him, pausing at the door into the kitchen to look back around. Jack stopped watching, staring incredulously at his Kecleon.

"Oh come on, don't act innocent. _We both know_ you learned how to open doors years ago."

Harris stared blankly at Jack, but made a soft mumbling sound. He hopped up, grabbed the gold door handle with both hands, clinging on and using his body weight to slowly bring it down, shuffling guiltily through it, past Jack's mother, staring with shock at Harris.

"Jack, when did Harris learn to do that?"

"No Idea Mum, first time I've seen him do it." Jack shuffled just as guiltily as Harris past her, his dressing gown caressing the edge of the wine rack.

Jack's mother frowned. _I'll let them off with it. I guess it's their last day here and all…_ She leant back over the food preparation area and continued scrubbing the footprints off of it. _At least that bloody Kecleon won't be leaving these up the walls anymore._

Harris was already neck deep in a cupboard, rooting through the cereals, taking instruction from Jack. "Grab the Country Crisp stuff, Harris! No, not the blue one today, the red one. D'you think Jumbo likes banana or apple more? I'm sure we have some Berries around here somewhere…"

The Kecleon leapt out of the cupboard and skidded across the newly polished surface in front of Jack's Mum's face. Harris looked down at the shiny top, blinked at his reflection for a second, before looking back up at her livid expression. He waddled over a little closer then licked her nose affectionately, softening her features. He stopped above the little cupboard where the bowls were kept, placing the red and white Country Crisp cereal box next to him, inspecting the front. The little green lizard gently nudged the box with his nose, determining whether Farmer Crisp and his faithful sidekick Oddish were or were not in fact real.

Jack struggled past, holding some bananas, a very red apple and three Watmel Berries. "He ought to like these, the Watmel Berries are meant to be delicious this time of year, almost a 255 sweetness rating- plus they're soft…" he walked on and out of the front door, muttering something about "organically grown, too."

Harris gazed longingly after the bounty of nature. What a waste of delicious Berries. That black and white blob probably wouldn't even chew. "You'll take care of him, right?" Harris looked around. Jack's mother had finished cleaning and was now standing staring at him. "Make sure he doesn't get hurt?" She brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes, showing how watery they were. She clutched the cloth tightly in her hand, making it leak on the floor. "I know I'm being silly, he's not… okay, I know that look, you're saying _Shut up Dorothy, of course I'll make sure he's fine. Stop worrying, you'll only make him cry too._, well I know that. Of course I do. But I'm his mother, I'm supposed to worry, right?" Harris stared back, looking a little confused. He pondered over to Dorothy, a little unsteady on the over-polished surface, nuzzling her side reassuringly. She responded by stroking along the back of his neck, making him rub against her hand in return delightedly, his scales smooth under her palm. "Good boy."

The worry lines around her mouth and eyes softer than they had been for weeks, she continued on through the house, greeting Jack's father, who entered the kitchen as she left it.

"Hey there Harris," he said, patting the little chameleon, who had returned to his post atop the cupboard with bowls in it. Harris crooned in response. Jack's father leant in close to Harris and whispered "Remember that trick I showed you with the doors?" Harris nodded. "Well, it works with cupboards too! …And the fridge." Harris stared at the man, in awe of what he had just been told. Squeaking in delight, he dropped to the floor, eager to explore his newfound abilities.

Jack's father chuckled and sat down, watching Harris rearrange the plates and bowls to find a good one. _Dorothy's going to flip._

The front door closed sharply, "Mornin' Dad," Jack said, bleary eyed, emerging from the hallway. "You really need to get your Snorlax out of the garden. He'll kill the flowers! That's if he doesn't eat them first… Anyway. Harris, how's the cerea-" Jack stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his Kecleon hanging upside down by his tail from one of the shelves in the Rennie-MacIntosh fridge with a completely unconvincing innocent expression on his face. Jack looked around at his father, who only shuffled the local newspaper, Rivermouth Herald in response, hiding his huge grin behind the front page. "…Harris, the milk is on the inside of the door." Scrabbling up the wooden door, Harris peeked around it and lifted out the milk. At that moment, Dorothy re-entered the room, ready to head off to work, her rubber-gloves forgotten, apron a thing of the past. Nametag in place, she walked past the fridge without looking properly, headed for the cloakroom to get her jacket and handbag. Jack's father looked up over the top of "OAK'S MEMOIRS PUBLISHED", just as Dorothy performed a double-take, staring back at the fridge. Jack had managed to move in front of the door, where nothing but a red zig-zag stripe was visible behind him. It was trembling in fear.

She stood and stared at Jack for a few moments until his father intervened, "What is it, honey?" he enquired, peering ponderously over the paper.

Continuing to stare at Jack, she narrowed her eyes a little and said "I could've sworn… maybe not. Have a nice day James, enjoy graduation Jack." She popped her head around the corner of the cloak room door and said, "Byee," in a sing-song voice. Wandering out the back door and through the garden, she appeared at the kitchen window to steal one last look at the suspicious fridge. Jack saw her mouth, "_Bloody Kecleon,_" before continuing on her way to work.

Harris dropped to the floor, his scales rippled through the colour spectrum, quickly turning back to a healthy green colour. He crooned a little and nuzzled Jack's leg in thanks.

"Quite a bit of trouble for some cereal, to be quite honest."

James stood up, finished with the newspaper. He poured the remains of his coffee into the sink, rattled the dishwasher open and gently placed his favourite mug inside. Looking around at Harris, he said, serious for a moment "Seriously, _behave_." Turning to Jack, he smiled, "Make sure he does. Enjoy your graduation ceremony and don't wreak havoc just because it's your last day."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Dad."

Harris had wandered over to the cutlery drawer and was staring at it, a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, Harris, it's the same idea for those too," chuckled James. Harris jumped and grabbed for the handle, pulling it back by swinging his legs back and forth. The drawer rattled with every swing he made, but eventually it was open fully.

"So it was _you_," Jack accused, "You've been teaching him how to open doors and stuff?" He scratched his head, gazing at his little green Pokemon.

"Yep. Hope that's alright," he stated simply, shaking his jacket on as he relaxed on towards the door. "I need to interview some folks today. They're applying for this new Magnet Train maintenance position, we're setting up houses every so often along it for these people to live in, that'll mean they get a lovely new place to live and can get to the Magnet Track quickly to fix it, we don't want a repeat of what happened a few years back."

"Lovely? How lovely?"  
"I mean _really_ quite incredible, the Chief Engineer is being given a three-storey house with a pool and six-acre property around it. There's a control room on their bottom floor, where they will be able to communicate with the other engineers and even monitor the status and upkeep of _every single portion of track_, the system is absolutely incredible. You might meet them someday, Jack. You'll probably meet a lot of people." He walked back over to Jack and laid his hands on Jack's shoulders, "All your life, your Mum and I have pushed you to do what you could do. I've always wanted every opportunity for you that I never got, and this is your big chance. Just know that we love you, and if you ever need anything…" James trailed off and hugged Jack. Words were not really needed after that.

"Thanks, Dad."

"So yeah," sniffed Jack's father quietly. He cleared his throat, "Like I said, better get going." He waved, then walked out the same door as Dorothy.

Jack stared after him for a while, slowly spooning Country Crisp into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Finished, he placed the bowl in the dishwasher alongside the mug. After checking his watch, he strode out of the kitchen, propelled by his long legs back to his bedroom, Harris skittering alongside him, an apple held in his small mouth.

Jack opened the door to his bathroom, pulled on the string to turn the light on, provoking a soft growl from the fan overhead, its throaty call lighting the room. He swirled a towel off of the radiator and put it on the floor, removing his dressing gown and getting into the shower.

"Won't be long!" He called out to Harris, who waited outside the bathroom.

The Sunflora shaped lamp on Jack's desk wiggled slightly. Its face-shaped bulb split horizontally across the middle and gave a massive yawn, turning around to face Harris, who had looked up, startled, at the noise it made. The Sunflora hopped across the desk. When it reached the edge, its form shifted, stretching upward and decolouring, it softened, becoming like syrup, completing the process by pouring itself over the side of the table, somewhat like a slinky fused with a waterfall. The lamp pooled on the carpet and congealed into a more solid form, a flesh-tone, translucent blob, two small, shining beady eyes stared out from it at Harris. Making a small gurgling noise, Lucien bubbled its way over to Harris and began to climb up the Kecleon's side. Harris squirmed slightly as Lucien encircled his neck, changing colour and consistency to become a thin yellow scarf that sat perfectly on the little lizard. Ambling over to his basket, Harris curled up, waiting for Jack.


End file.
